


One Ring to Rule Them All

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [9]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	One Ring to Rule Them All

Dean was beyond nervous. He was all dressed up in his tux, standing at the doors to the chapel. Him and Cas planned to walk up together. He hadn’t seen Cas since Charlie pulled him away, insisting that they get ready in different rooms. They both knew better than to argue with her, so they caved. He was so into his little world that he jumped when Charlie touched his arm. “Jesus, Dean.” She laughed. “Jumpy much?”

“Shut up.” He chuckled, blushing.

She smiled gently at him. “I’m gonna go take my seat, but I wanted to give you a kiss for good luck.” She pecked his cheek softly. “He looks so handsome.”

He watched her slip in the doors to find her seat, and once again, he was left alone. There was gel in his hair, so he couldn’t even run his fingers through it like he normally would. He was fidgeting, growing more and more nervous by the minute.

Starting to pace slightly, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Time was ticking by, and no Cas. Dean knew that Cas wouldn’t just ditch him at their wedding. They’d been engaged two and a half years, and Cas never showed a single sign of not wanting this.

Dean licked his lips, his mouth somewhat dry. He was starting to worry that something was actually wrong. He was chewing on his lip when he felt eyes on him. Turning, he grinned. Cas was standing about 6 feet from him, just smiling. “How long have you been there?” Dean chuckled as Cas walked closer.

He shrugged. “A few minutes.” Cas replied. “Enjoying the view of my soon to be husband all dressed up. You look almost like a Ken doll.” When Dean made a face, Cas laughed. “I said almost. You’re better looking.”

Dean smirked. “And, I do have a dick…”

“A very nice one, Dean. Now, let’s get married so it’s mine for life.” He winked.

* * *

“And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?” The priest repeated the lines that Cas had just said ‘I do’ to.

Dean’s eyes had never left Cas, a grin on his face. “I do.” He said happily.

“Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss!”

The pair wasted no time in sealing their vows with a kiss. Their family and friends clapped and cheered for them. Pulling away slightly, Dean put his forehead against Cas’s. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas smiled back. “I love you, too, Dean.”

– 5 years later –

“Listen to your father!” Dean called after their three year old daughter, who was trying to get away from Cas. They had Christmas pictures, and she wanted no part of it. She looked exactly like her father- Cas. She was wearing a pretty red dress, her dark hair in two french braids, tied with little red bows. The toddler was giggling up a storm as Cas chased after her in his suit.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. She’d wear herself out and they’d need to keep her awake for their pictures. It was the last ones being taken before her baby brother was being born. Charlie had kindly (and shockingly) enough agreed to be a surrogate for both. Two was enough for them, and they would know that Charlie had carried them. It made her feel like part of the family, as she was there for all holidays anyways.

“Daddy, save me!” Their daughter squealed as she ran towards Dean, Cas having resorted to pretending to be a monster.

Laughing, he picked her up and looked to Cas, who was trying to catch his breath. “To think. They say boys are worse.” Dean smirked.

Cas shot him a look. “No, it’ll be worse because he’s YOUR son.” He teased right back. “Come on, let’s get going.”


End file.
